The project is concerned with qualitative and quantitative differences in encoded memory forms of visual and verbal materials. The qualitative differences being studied are differences in efficiency with which visual and verbal memory codes may be associated to spatial and temporal structures (for memory codes may be associated to spatial and temporal structures both short-term and long-term memory tasks), in which we expect that visual codes will be relatively more efficient than verbal codes for spatial positions, but the reverse will hold for temporal positions; different efficiencies of the two hemispheres in normal dextrals in handling visual and verbal materials for perceptual and short-term memory tasks; and differences in memory retrieval times (as indexed by reaction times in discrete and continuous recognition memory paradigms) for visual and verbal materials. In order to facilitate study of visual memory systems, we have developed a set of 165 simple pictures for which norms on naming consistency, complexity, familiarity, and representativeness of the instance of the concept to the concept class are being collected. Eventually, we will make this population of picture stimuli and their norms available to other investigators of picture memory. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Snodgrass, J.G. & McClure, P. Storage and retrieval properties of dual codes for pictures and words in recognition memory. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Learning and Memory, 1975, 1, 521-529.